Rekindle
by gibanz
Summary: "I don't love you anymore. I stopped loving you the second you left this city." Aiyana stated, holding her head high, despite the lump in her throat. Klaus clenched his jaw and took a step forward. "How could you say that?" He asked, his voice quiet as he looked down at her. She didn't even blink as she replied, "You left and I moved on."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First, I would like to say that the only character that belongs to me is Aiyana. Second, I am an amateur and I am publishing this bec****ause I have grown fond of The Originals and thought it would be fun to write a fan-fiction about everyone's favorite bad boy, Klaus. This is purely for my own amusement and desire to finally finish a story but feedback is more than welcome. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my story!**

* * *

**Rekindle**

**Chapter 1****  
**February 19th 1919  
I smile as I felt kisses trail from my lips down to my chest. "Good morning love" A British voice said. My eyes fluttered open to a pair of blue-green eyes.

"My love, it is still too early to be awake." I yawned kissing him lightly. I sat up and stretched my arms.

"It's your birthday, of course it is." He laughed hugging me from behind and kissed my neck.

I turned slightly to my left to cup his face, "Precisely Klaus, which means that I should be allowed to sleep all day."

"I'm afraid not darling, today we are going to celebrate the day of your birth, also known as God's greatest gift to the earth." He replied, charmingly.

I rolled my eyes and laid back down. The sun was hitting my face through the sheer white curtains to my right but I ignored it, enjoying the warmth- a nice benefit of having the daylight ring.

"What on Earth is the point of celebrating a birthday if I am a Vampire? I'm immortal anyways. I'll have tons of birthdays." I argued.

"Oh hush, my love. I love birthdays, and we are going to have a beautiful time today." Klaus replied getting up from our bed.

As much as I used to love birthdays as a child, I grew out of it. The idea of celebrating the day of my birth became a bore to me; if I could live my life normally during someone else's birthday, then I can live it normally during my own. Klaus, my partner who is a 900 year old Original vampire made it a point to make today a big deal. He was the one that turned me into a vampire after my life was threatened by the influenza three years before. We had fallen in love whilst I was a human after we had met during one of his family's lavish parties. I guess it was his way of being thankful that I lived another year since he was so close to losing me before I finally let him turn me.

I groaned and got out of bed as he did.

"Fine, but I am taking a bath first." I stated, sticking my tongue out as I entered the bathroom.

"Actually, my dear," Klaus started "I have to meet Marcel to discuss matters with Rebekah."

"Oh you cannot be serious. Klaus, need I remind you that nothing will come between them? Not even you?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Actually my love, it is not a matter of separating them from each other, but an invitation to come together to join us tonight at the opera to watch Les Huguenots."

"You're serious?" I asked, shocked. The thought of Klaus finally letting his adoptive son Marcel be with Rebekah, much less go on a double date with us came as a shock. He nodded and smiled.

"Yes I am. Elijah is coming tonight too. It is after all your birthday." He beamed as a matter-of-factly.

I groaned yet again at the sound of the word before he walked over and cupped my face in his.

"Bear with me my love. You'll have fun tonight, I promise. Now, go take a bath. I will see you tonight at the Opera. I love you." Klaus instructed before placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you more." I sighed as I watched him leave the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Soooo sorry this took so long to upload, I've just been very busy but here it is!**

**Chapter 2**  
Rebekah was already on my bed when I got out of the bathroom. Her excitement for tonight was clear in her eyes when she saw me step out.

"Did you hear? Klaus is inviting Marcel to come with us tonight for your birthday!" She exclaimed ecstatic.

I laughed and wrapped my silk robe around my body. "Why, yes I did. Your brother told me what he was off to do when he left this morning." I sat down on my vanity chair and proceeded to put my hair in curlers so that it will be ready in a couple of hours.

"After all these years, I can't believe Klaus is finally ready to accept my relationship with Marcel. I think it's all because of you." She said, a hint of a smile on her tone of voice. I turned around slightly to look at her.

"While it's true I've talked to him about letting you two be together, I think this is all him."

"Yes but he would never have agreed to it if you didn't tell him. We both know Niklaus is stubborn but he never says no to you."  
I smiled at Rebekah's observation. Klaus could be harsh at times but I knew it was only because he never wants to get hurt. He was a good man, all it takes to bring it out is a pair of willing ears to listen and understand him.  
Rebekah continued, "He loves you so much you know. Never in my 900 years on this planet have I ever seen my brother so happy. You bring out the best in him."

"I'd say he brought out the best in me." I chuckled. Before I met Klaus, my life felt empty. I felt no purpose in being alive after my family was ripped away from me from the influenza. I stopped doing everything I loved to do. Being forced out to go to their family party was the best thing that happened to me.

"You two bring out the best in each other." Rebekah concluded.

The next few hours were spent with Rebekah and I gossiping about townspeople. She had always felt like a sister to me. I never felt uncomfortable around her. It was safe to say that she was my best friend, along with her and Klaus's brother Elijah, or as they call him, the Noble One. The Mikaelson family had adopted me as soon as Klaus and I started seeing each other and now that I was a vampire, we all had hoped that we'd be together forever.

Rebekah and I started to get ready two hours before the Opera. It was already dark out and we were going to meet the boys at the Opera House. I put on a rose gold dress covered in jeweled detailing that cascaded down to the floor.( /is/image/HOF/I_183398768_00_20140422)  
Since the neckline of the dress was high up close to my collar bones, I decided to wear my black hair into a chignon and pulled a few curled strands to frame my face. Rebekah wore her curled blonde hair down and sported a black floor-length dress with sheer long sleeves. After we got ready, we walked to the opera house where Klaus was waiting outside. He held both of his hands out and Rebekah and I took it laughing.  
"My two beautiful girls." He said before leaning in to give us both a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go in, shall we?" He asked, letting go of both of our hands to turn around and to hold his arms out.  
Rebekah and I linked our arms with his and walked into the opera to our seats. People were already seated, sipping on their champagnes.  
Klaus pulled our chairs for us and whispered into my ear as I sat down.  
"You look stunning, my love," He complimented me before he sat down in between Rebekah and I. "Which is no surprise, you look beautiful everyday."  
I blushed and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, my handsome."

Rebekah cleared her throat to get our attention. "Klaus, you haven't seen Marcel or Elijah yet, have you?"

"No, and before you ask, I left Marcel's without touching a hair on his head. They should be here shortly." Klaus replied, making sure to let Rebekah know his invitation went smoothly. Rebekah nodded in response.

After about thirty minutes of waiting, Klaus turned to Rebekah as he read the program. "Well this is off to a bad start. Your first big date together in public after I gave you my blessing and he stood you up."

"Something must have delayed him." Rebekah answered in annoyance. I shook my head at Klaus, although he probably didn't notice.

"Or now that your elicit affair is now out in the open he finds the whole relationship a tad lackluster and has run off to Havana with a showgirl." Klaus says, impolitely.

"Don't be such a toe rag. I'm going to check the lobby."

"See if you can find our brother while you're there. The curtain is about to go up." He says nonchalantly.

I stood up and gave him a disapproving look.  
"What?" Klaus asks, innocently. "Oh come on, it's all in good fun. I was joking."

I ignored him and stood up. "I'm going to help Rebekah."

He sighed. "Fine."

I walked back to the lobby to find Rebekah pacing, looking upset. I put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Hey, Marcel will be here soon okay? Don't worry." She nodded.

"Is it alright if I go to the bathroom? I'll be back in a second." I asked her.

"That's alright, go." She replies, not really paying attention.

I walked into the empty bathroom and locked the door. After I finished, I went to wash my hands and felt a breeze behind me. I quickly looked up and gasped in surprise. A man around the age of fifty stood behind me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I quickly turned around and moved so that I would not be backed into the sink.  
I could sense that he was a Vampire like I.

"Who are you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. The man laughed as if I just told a funny joke.  
"You should know who I am my child, with your relationship with that bastard child who still calls me father and all." He replied taking a step forward.  
The sudden realization of the identity of the man who stood before me hit me like a ton of bricks.  
"Ah, so it seems you do know who I am." Mikael observed as he looked at my face.

Klaus's father, also known as the man who tormented Klaus all his life was now here in New Orleans, with no doubt in my mind of what he was trying to do. When I didn't respond, he spoke up, "I am assuming you are as smart as you are beautiful and if you've already guessed, I am here, in fact, to kill that stain you call your love."  
I opened my mouth to speak but he ran at me and all of a sudden he was behind me, his right hand on my left shoulder and his left on my right cheek.  
He turned us so that we faced the mirror and I could see the evil and satisfaction in his eyes at how smoothly he had pulled off his move on besting me.

"See I contemplated killing you before I had the pleasure of meeting you, but it would be a shame to kill such a beautiful creature." He says lowly.

I struggled from his hold. "You'll never be able to pull off what you are trying to do. There are four other vampires here with me and three of them are your children."

He laughed loudly. "Niklaus is not my child. He is an abomination. There is only one man here in this city that is of my blood and I already took care of him."

The hair on the back of my neck stood up as I realized that he meant Elijah.  
"How dare you-" I managed to get out before he made a swift move and I heard a loud crack and fell into nothingness.  
_

I woke up with a slightly sore neck. The damn bastard snapped my neck. I stood up as I realized there was screaming outside the bathroom door and the smell of burning in the air. I ran out of the bathroom and coughed as the smoke entered my lungs.

Klaus.

Fear enveloped my whole body as I ran back to where we had sat. I looked around in horror as I realized people sat in their seats, mouths open screaming. Mikael had compelled them to sit through this. If he could compel an entire Opera House to sit through as they burned, he could kill his own children.

I screamed for Klaus' name when I couldn't find him and looked frantically all over the House. I couldn't think of anything but saving him.

What I saw next horrified me. Marcel was on the stage, strung up like an animal, bleeding. I gasped in shock and jumped from the balcony to run over to where he was.  
"Marcel? Oh my god what happened?" I asked panicking as I untied him. He mumbled incohesively as I held him up, guiding him to the back exit. I tried to ignore the screams of agony as people burned and died behind me while I guided Marcel and I to safety. I pushed the back door open and breathed in the cold night air as I set Marcel down on the ground, him fighting to stay conscious. I slapped him lightly to wake him up.  
"Gone. They're gone." Marcel breathed, pain in his voice as he slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
